


Experimental Consequences

by MissAllySwan



Category: Wizards vs Aliens
Genre: AU, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Episode Remix, Food Poisoning, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male Friendship, One Shot, Season/Series 02, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tom and Benny Friendship, Vomiting, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAllySwan/pseuds/MissAllySwan
Summary: Tom's magic backfires and ends up sick one morning.
Kudos: 2





	Experimental Consequences

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wizards Vs Aliens or any of its characters. Anything you may recognize belongs to Russell T. Davies, Phil Ford, and CBBC.**

* * *

Tom’s POV

I suddenly woke up at ten past four in the morning. It took me a few moments to realize what was happening because I was groggy. At first, I thought the pain would have passed, but when it didn’t and the hot flashes came, I pushed the covers off of me and then curled into a ball. “Bloody hell…” I cussed and then attempted to make my way to the bathroom as I felt the nausea becoming overwhelming. I hovered over the toilet and I started heaving. I shut my eyes and shook as the bile rose up my throat and the contents of my stomach emptied into the toilet. It was disgusting, but I hoped that afterwards I would feel better. Eventually it stopped and I laid there on the bathroom floor. The cold tile brought me some relief. I trembled as the cramps quickly returned to me. “Oh god…” I whimpered, as I clutch my stomach. I forced myself up when I felt another wave of nausea hit just as quickly as the first. I heard a knock just as I began to vomit again.

“Tom?” It sounded like Benny’s voice. Until he knocked, I completely forgotten about him staying the night. After a day of experimenting, we had some project to do for school. His mum had allowed him to stay the night when our work ran late. “Are you alright?” I didn’t get to answer as I continued to vomit. “Tom! I’m gonna get your dad.”

“No…” I didn’t want him to bother him this early. But I doubt he could hear me as I barely managed to get that out. My voice was hoarse and my throat burned.

“Tom?” I heard my dad’s voice and then the door to the bathroom opened. I turned my head briefly to see my dad with Benny standing behind him. “Are you okay?” I shook my head. I felt absolutely awful and with each time I heaved, it seemed only to add to my discomfort. “Are you finished?”

I nodded as I flushed the toilet. “For now.” I added, knowing that probably wasn’t the last of it; even though it seemed like it should be.

“Alright then,” Dad came over to me and helped me to my feet. “Let’s get you back to bed.” I put my arm around him and he supported me on the walk back to my bedroom. I slowly laid down on my bed, curling back up.

“I’m going to get some water.” Benny left the room and came back not even a minute later with a glass of water. I forced myself to sit up. I took the glass and brought it to my lips, my hand was shaking so much I almost spilled the water on myself. My dad took it from me after a few sips.

I suddenly felt chills and I trembled even after dad had put the covers back over me. I shut my eyes, feeling his hand on my forehead. “Geez, you’re burning up.” Dad sounded worried.

“Must’ve been something I ate.” I assumed it would be that. I’ve had food poisoning before and this felt like that. Though I wasn’t sure what could have been bad.

“But we all ate the same things and we’re fine.” Benny pointed out. “Must be something else.”

“Maybe I’m just _that_ lucky.” I wasn’t sure what it was; food poisoning was my best guest. But I guess if there was another scenario, Benny would be the one to figure it out. “Dad.” I groaned when he popped a thermometer in my mouth; only half from annoyance. Did he really have to? It was pretty obvious I had fever.

“Would you rather go to the hospital?” Dad asked and I shook my head, quickly in protest. “That’s what I thought.” He took it out a moment later after it beeped. “38.5.” I knew enough to know that was high, but not emergency room high. “I’m going to see if we have anything you can take.”

“This isn’t food poisoning!” Benny said once my dad had left the room. He sounded sure of it.

“Really?” I asked. “Then what do you suppose this is?”

“Remember our experiments yesterday?” Benny asked and I had to think back

…

_Benny and I had gone into town and found a reserved area. There were a bunch of abandoned buildings. It gave us the privacy we would need. Benny had this idea about experimenting with my magic. I trusted Benny and I figured if it could help us with fighting the Nekross, why not give it a go? We set up and we started messing around with the magic._

_“So I was thinking there must be a scientific reason as to why the magic never works on the Nekross…” Benny started to explain. “Anyways, so the magic inside you is a part of your—“_

_“DNA.” I nodded. It came from my mum. “What? I listen.” He almost seemed surprise I knew that. I do listen in science class sometimes._

_“Well done.” Benny chuckled._

_“So what are we doing exactly?” I asked. Benny hadn’t explained his idea._

_“You’re going to do the same spell three times. But I want to see if how you’re feeling when you cast them changes anything.” Benny explained._

_“You want me to use all three of my spells?” I was a bit hesitant. I tried to save them up in case the Nekross tried to attack; and it was still early in the day._

_“If it works, it’ll be worth it.” I guess he had a point. He set everything up and I took my position with my spell. “Okay aim your blast at the targets. For the first one, make your mind go completely blank.” I nodded, trying to think of how to do that. “Think about double maths.” That’ll do it. I did the spell against the target. “Now for the second one, think about something that scares you.” I nodded and did the spell._

_“That was cool.” I commented._

_“Alright last one, aggression.” Benny told me. “Think about something that makes you angry—like the Nekross or your mum.” Thinking about my mum dying—or the Nekross being the reason she died would do. I did the spell and when I did, after hitting the target it came right back at me._

_“Tom!” Benny rushed to my aid when I fell to the ground. “Are you alright?”_

_“Last time I listen to you.” I responded as I attempted to sit up. My head was spinning._

_“But you’re alright though?” Benny was worried._

_“I’m still breathing, so yeah.” I nodded. “But we are never doing that again.” I was relieved that blast didn’t cause anything else. I felt fine minus the splitting headache._

_“Agreed.” Benny couldn’t argue. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“I’m fine.” I insisted. It was worth a try. “But you can make it up to me by doing our science project.”_

_“Nice try, but I’m not that sorry.”_

_I gave him a shove before he went to clean everything up. “That was also worth a try.”_

_We went back home after that. I made sure not to mention any of that to my dad because I knew how he would get. I didn’t need the lecture and neither did Benny. Hopefully, since that accident didn’t cause any harm, we could just forget about it._

_…_

“So you think because I hit myself with my _angry_ magic, I gave my stomach cramps?” I asked.

“Do you have a better theory?” Benny replied.

“I guess you might have a point.” There were worse theories. “Of all things that could have done…” I shook my head. It almost seemed laughable; if I weren’t suffering. “I guess that means this won’t blow over in twenty-four hours.”

“Do you think your gran will know what do?” Benny asked.

“You can go wake her and find out.”

“Already on it, Thomas.” I looked up and noticed gran coming in with a cupper.

“What is this?” I asked as I attempted to sit up so I was in a position to drink it. “Oi! What is this?” It smelled horrible.

“Something to help with the side effects of that spell.” Gran’s answer was vague but I guess I didn’t really need to know what was in it; it was probably better that way. I tried to hold my nose as I took my first sip.

“Ugh.” It tasted just as bad as it smelled. And it seemed like there was so much of this to drink.

“You’ll have to drink all of it if you want it to work.” Gran added. I forced myself to continue drinking it.

“I might have to vomit again.”

“Maybe you’ll think about that before using your magic like that again.” I noticed Dad in the doorway.

“It wasn’t my idea!” I protested as I managed to finish the vile drink.

“We were trying to find a solution to the Nekross issue.” Benny chimed in.

“Even so, Thomas is very lucky the only side effects were vomiting and stomach cramps.” Gran took the cupper from me. “It could have been much worse. And if it had been grim magic…” Gran shuttered at the thought. I didn’t have to ask to know that if I had been hit with grim magic; that would have been a whole lot worse.

“I guess it’s true that magic does come with a price…or _consequence_.” I shoved Benny. I wasn’t in the mood for his jokes.

“How long will it take to work?” I asked as I laid back down. Dad came over and placed a damp cloth on my head as gran left the room.

“Ursula said an hour or so.” Dad answered and I groaned. “Anything I can get you?”

“Some proper tea.” I told him. “Because whatever gran had was disgusting.” I wanted to get the taste out of my mouth.

“That I can do.” Dad left the room again.

Benny stayed, “Is there anything I can do?” I could tell he still felt guilty.

“Yeah.” I nodded. “Promise me no more experiments with my magic.” Because I did not want to have to repeat this or worse. “Unless you are the one taking on the consequences.”

Benny chuckled, “Promise.” He then went over to my desk and started going through his backpack.

“You are seriously not about to leave after you caused this?” I protested.

“I have a project to finish.” Benny told me. “I figured getting the two of us an A would make it up to you.”

“It might.” I then thought of something. “You know it’s funny, when Quinn and I always used to mess with you, we never had you do our homework.”

“The teacher would have caught on after a while.” Benny pointed out. I guess he had a point. “Especially if I didn’t include at least five spelling errors.” He tried to wind me up and I threw a pillow at his head in response.

“Watch it!” I warned.

“Or what?” Benny challenged. “You’ll give me your cramps and vomiting?”

“I could.” I wouldn’t actually do it.

“But then I couldn’t finish this project for you.” Benny pointed out, knowing I wouldn’t actually do it.

“Just shut up and let me sleep.” I groaned as attempted to find a comfortable position. As the cramps started to subside, I felt the exhaustion from being sick; I wanted to get back to sleep. Hopefully I would feel better when I woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired from when I was sick a few weeks back. Though I'm not sure if it was food poisoning or an allergic reaction. Either way, I know Tom's pain.
> 
> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
